


One More Task

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One More Task

Harry stood stock still, watching in horror as Snape’s body hit the wall over and over again as Nagini struck on Voldemort’s command. 

It seemed like an eternity before he finally heard Voldemort’s footsteps leaving and the tell-tale sound of Nagini slithering across the floor. 

Swallowing hard, afraid of what he would see, Harry slipped into the room and his heart clenched. Snape’s body was slumped, his breath coming in shallow pants.

Harry reached out, pressing his hand against Snape’s neck, trying desperately to staunch the flow of blood. 

While Snape still breathed, there was hope he could be saved.

~*~

Snape’s face was pale, relaxed in sleep, bandages wrapped around his neck. The wound was slow to heal but Madam Pomfrey had assured Harry that Snape would survive. 

Pulling up a chair to his bedside, Harry lost himself in thought, remembering the memories he’d seen of Snape and his mother as children on the river bank. Of the way Snape had cradled her lifeless form, tears steaming down his face.

Harry hoped Snape would wake and they could…talk. 

His voice barely a whisper, Snape said, “Harry.” 

“He’s dead.” Harry searched Snape’s face; his black eyes burned with satisfaction. 

“Good.”


End file.
